I'm a shinigami and a shinigami don't wish
by Blueteam101
Summary: I'm a shinigami...shinigami don't wish. She turn to Ichigo and tells him. "I don't believe in wishes..." A Rukia birthday fanfiction. One shot, paring Ichiruki rated K


A/n this is for the last winter gives away at the Bleach Asylum! My dribble drabbles… I think this is my shortest fic. Don't know. Well its Rukia birthday day theme. As you can tell it's different from what you guys mostly read about Rukia's Birthday. Hope you like!

______________________________________________________________________________

I'm a shinigami...shinigami don't wish

By Blueteam101

(Hellokitty7593 at Bleach Asylum)

_Three Months Ago:_

Ichigo, Rukia, and the rest of the Karakura gang enjoy the cool breeze that passes them. It's almost time for the shooting starts to fall and everyone that was standing up sits down quickly. Inoue in her yellow sweater, and long flower print skirt turns to her petit friend. "Kuchiki-san! Are you going to wish on a shooting star?"

Rukia has a somber expression on her face looks to Inoue then to the black sky, she brings her legs closer to her body and wraps her arms around them. "I don't believe in wishes…" Rukia quiet and gentle answer got the attention of Kurosaki Ichigo._ "I'm a shinigami...shinigami don't wish."_ Rukia said to herself.

"What, for real Kuchiki-san? I was thinking that if we all wish for a dragon that…that can breathe out feathers it might be possible!" Rukia smiles at the young girl childish babble of fantasy and Ishida that is trying to calming her down.

Rukia is snap out of her thoughts when she feels a hand on her shoulder. She turns to find a frowning Ichigo glaring at her, "What?"

"You…don't believe in wishes?"

"No…. do you have a problem with it?"

"Not really…you just catch me in surprise." Rukia see the question look in Ichigo's eyes even if he doesn't vocal them out. Rukia lets out a sigh and once again turn her eyes to the sky.

"I have no right to wish." Ichigo stop pulling his jacket on and rapidly turns to Rukia since it's rare for her to share private thoughts with others. "Wishing is like dreaming. I'm a shinigami…I have no right to have wishes, fantasy, or a castle in the sky. I need to face reality. Do you understand? I'm dead-"

"Shut up." Rukia feels Ichigo getting up and pulling her to her feet as well. He gives some half ass excuse and drags Rukia away. They walk for a while and the whole time Rukia scolding Ichigo and demanding for him to release her arm. But he ignores her and keeps dragging her until they're at a red bridge. He lets her go and turns to her with anger pouring out of his eyes. "You…are…not…dead! As I can see you have a damn pulse!"

"You truly are a brat!"

"What do you want me to do Rukia?"

"I want you to stop being childish, but then I realize your only seventeen!"

Ichigo growls at her, "You're hiding something from me and knowing you as well as I do you might not even tell me until the last damn minute!" Rukia sapphire eyes widen at his outburst.

"Why do you care so much Ichigo?"

"You fucking ask me why I don't care. Sometimes I just want to rip that head off of your damn shoulders!"

"The feeling is neutral." Rukia glides her face to the sky, her eyes once somber becomes a gloomy one. Ichigo feels the damn emotion of helplessness and he hates it, he doesn't like that look on Rukia's face. But he feels a flash of happiness when he sees her eyes widen a bit in wonder when the stars begin to fall.

"If…you can wish for anything what would it be?"

Rukia looks at Ichigo, his head low and his hair cover his eyes, "I wish not to leave your side." Eyes full of panic when Ichigo snaps his head to Rukia direction.

"Rukia…"

"I got orders this morning…I was going to tell you after the shower…but I guess you caught me." Ichigo heart slows down, his body trembles in fear of the words that might comes out her mouth. Her mouths open then shuts, her eyes looks at the sky once again. "I'm going back to Soul Society forever."

She gives him a bittersweet smile and turns away from him. Ichigo just didn't want to believe it, the earth under him seems to shaking, he feels hollow, he even want to go in a dark cave and repeat to himself that it's a bad dream. He tries to pronoun her name but it just doesn't come out.

"I think it's better if I leave right now…I'll see you later Ichigo."

And just as simple she crash into his life she just walks out of it. Even after he feels her gone from his world he still couldn't move. He grits his teeth and punches a tree in full force that his made a dent. He lets out a howl that resembles a wounded wolf, and left the park not even brothering to go and tell his friends about it.

______________________________________________________________________________

_Present:_

Today is January fourteen…Rukia's birthday and the day that he, Kurosaki Ichigo, is going to Soul Society and going to demand her back into his life. The last months he train and train only to stop for Christmas and New Year's which he spent with his family. His dad knows what he is doing, his younger sister as well, Urahara, and lastly Chad. No one else knows his plans and as he walks through the gates to enter Soul Society he's prepares to go against them if it means to have Rukia by his side once again. He'll be damn if someone steps in his way.

Once entering 'heaven' Ichigo went straight to Old Man Yamamoto, he rushes there not even stopping at for anyone's greetings. The Captain of the first division looks at him expectantly, Ichigo feels anger sweep inside him when he looks at the man that sent that order to Rukia.

"Kurosaki Ichigo." His powerful voice echo through the huge, hollow room.

"Old Man…I have a bone to pick with you."

_With Rukia:_

Rukia almost drops the paperwork in her hands when she feels Ichigo's reiatus pass the thirteen division. She turns her head towards the direction of the reiatus, her poor little heart in pounding away from in her chest making hard to breathe. Rukia mentally shakes her head and keeps walking and in her mind she keeps repeating to herself that she's just imagining things. The 'stupid carrot top' that belongs in the world of the living is not here right now. She repeats that to herself trying, but failing, to realize that he can't be here. _"Nope! He's not here. He's not here. It's all in my head…I think. No it IS all in my head. He's not that that stupid to come and look for me…Oh shit he is! No…in my head, it's in my head. That's it. I hope…"_

Rukia ignores the feeling in her gut that is screaming at her telling her that that Idiot is here! No she ignores it and keeps walking to put back the paperwork in her hands. Rukia hearts still twist painfully when she thinks about the living world and Ichigo. Her hearts tell her to go back, but her mind says to stay put or else.

Once setting the paperwork on some random desk she stares out the window before looking at the calendar. She notices the date, and raises both of her eyebrows in surprise. Today is her birthday. "Happy birthday to me…"

"Yeah so let's get going so you can celebrate." Rukia turns her body at the new voice that she begs her mind to convince her that it's someone else and not 'him'. Ichigo stands with his back straight, he got cuts; gashes all over his body and a nasty looking slash on his left check. But his amber eyes bore into her daring her to start an argument between them. In his hands is a roll up piece of paper which he throws at her, and Rukia easily catch it and raise a delicate eyebrow at him. "Its part one of my gift for you."

"Why in hell are you here?"

Ichigo face transform in to an anger goblin face and she even think she sees smoke coming out of his left ear. "Why am I here? Why am I here?" He voice is high and vicious.

"Yes why? Now stop repeating that damn question and answer it!"

"I'm here to take your ass back home."

"I am home!"

"This is not your home!" Under his glare Rukia thinks she melting, but she still didn't remove her ice cold glare from him. He got closer and Rukia stands her ground. She starts to worry when his voice got low and menacing. "Your home is with me. Now be a good little girl and look at the damn paper I fought over."

Rukia only remove her eyes from him when she read the said paper. Her eyes that are full of anger turn in to confuse ones. "This is an order for me to stay in the living world…" She looks at his face seeing his eyes full of pride and some other emotion she doesn't dare name. She shakes her head at him a bit, "Why?"

He gives her a grin that screams 'overconfident and arrogant'. He pulls her into a hug, molding there body perfectly with each other. "I need you next to me forever. I care about you…I love you, Rukia." He feels her shaking when she brings her arms up to hug him. "Also…I wanted to make you wish come true…so happy birthday."

Rukia gently buries her head into his chest hoping to not bring him pain. She ignores the blood and smile into his chest. "I love you, too Ichigo…and thank you."

______________________________________________________________________________

A/n Hope you enjoy this weird Fic. I kind of don't like and really want to rewrite. But I guess if you guys enjoy it it's cool. I always feel I can do better yet I don't. I reread my work and look for those grammar/spelling mistakes that hate me! I especially tired to be more careful with my verb tense. Once again if you guys see anything weird tell me please. I like to improve with my writing. Please review!


End file.
